Todo se puede, Todo se vence
by Sly-88
Summary: Un giro en la vida de Pansy le hace ver que no todo es color rosa. Junto con ella, Draco también trata de descifrar su futuro. OTP-HBP
1. Potter!

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: holaa!! estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic! que esta en proceso, pero espero les guste este primer capitulo. Lo se, tngo problemas no termino los otros fics... esque me he desconectado de ellos, pero espero poder seguirlos. Esta es una nueva idea.**

**Ojala les guste ^^**

Pansy's POV

Todo por él… ¿verdad? Todo por sus malditos ojos grises, fríos y distantes y a la vez tan confortantes y enamoradizos. Sí, sé que saben de quién hablo… muchas cosas se dicen de él en los pasillos, muchas chicas mueren por él, todas hablan de él en el baño en los recreos… en nuestra mesa es siempre tema de conversación: Draco esto, Malfoy lo otro…

¿Harta? Parece que sí… ¿enamorada? Adivinaron también. Ya no sé qué hacer para llamar su atención… sé que no soy muy bonita pero tampoco soy Granger… aunque déjenme aceptar que su cabello ha mejorado bastante. _Ouch_ choqué con alguien.

-aj Parkinson fíjate por dónde vas- me dice Potter con odio. _Genial, justo lo que me faltaba._

-lo siento Potter, créeme que no fue mi intención chocar con alguien como tú…- le dije con desgano y empecé a limpiarme la ropa, como si Potter me hubiese ensuciado.

-vaya Parkinson, por un momento pensé que ibas a ser amable… pero tu encanto Slytherin tenía que salir a la luz, ¿no?-

-cada quién con sus encantos Potter, aunque a algunos les falte. Permiso- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de pasar por su costado, empujándolo suavemente.

Soy una lady, una princesa. Fui entrenada para ser amable con la gente como yo… pero con los Gryffindor me puedo desquitar, sin perder mi delicadeza.

Llego por fin a la sala común de querida casa… jaja sonó muy Gryffindor, tratemos de nuevo. Llego por fin a la fría sala común del temible Slytherin… mejor, pero creo que no es mi mejor trabajo.

-hola Pansy- me llama Millicent. Sé que piensan de ella… gorda, cuadrada, estúpida. Bueno, no es nada de esas cosas… está un poco subida de peso, pero no es estúpida… es más, hasta podría decir que es dulce y tierna… lo demás es una máscara, el papel que le tocaba actuar.

-hola Millicent- le saludo cordialmente y me siento a su costado en una de las mesas que decoraban la sala.

-¿dónde estabas?-

-sé que llego tarde pero tuve un percance- le digo, pero mi mirada busca una cabellera rubia/plateada… _ahí está… frente al fuego_.

-¿qué pasó? Cuéntame por favor- me implora.

-me encontré con Potter… sabes que es un tedioso, no dejaba de hablarme…- le dije con aire de superioridad, soltando una risita tonta.

-tú sabes cómo enfrentarlo- me halagó.

-es cierto… aunque hoy no tenía muchas ganas de insultarle… hice lo que pude- le conté, respingando mi nariz. Me encantaba ese gesto.

-eres la mejor Pansy. Por cierto, estuve avanzando nuestras tareas, ya casi termino- me dijo sonriendo.

-perfecto… así yo podré hacer la de Malfoy…- dije suspirando y mirando hacia la dirección del rubio.

-aquí está su pergamino, lo dejó justo antes de que vinieras-

-perfecto- dije fingiendo una sonrisa perfecta…_casi._

Las horas pasaron y Millicent terminó mi tarea y la suya, mientras que yo seguía escribiendo el ensayo de Draco.

-Pansy, disculpa que te deje, es que me muero de sueño-

-claro anda, yo todavía me quedo-. Nos despedimos y me quedé completamente sola en la sala. Todos se habían ido a dormir. La chimenea empezaba a botar humo y el fuego poco a poco se extinguía. Me moría de frío así que conjuré un hechizo para encargarme de eso.

Pasaron un par de horas más y mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse…transformé una pluma en una almohada y traté de descansar unos minutos.

-¿todavía no terminas Parkinson?- sus palabras me despertaron… y a quién no podría despertar si parecía la voz de un militar. Me froté los ojos delicadamente y suspiré un _no._

-qué decepción- comentó, mientras caminaba hacia a mí.

-me falta la conclusión- le informé y transformé la almohada en su forma original.

-¿qué tema me tocó?- me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

-ogros- le respondí y luego solté un pequeño bostezo.

-¿ya terminas?- me preguntó de nuevo.

-ya te dije que sí- le respondí un poco irritada.

-no tomes ese tono conmigo Parkinson…- me advirtió, fulminándome con su mirada fría… _esos ojos…_

-disculpa…-

-¿disculpa qué?-

-disculpe señor Malfoy- dije entre dientes.

-muy bien… eres una linda… mascota- me dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente… la única sonrisa que conocía el rostro de Draco Malfoy. _Mascota…_ así me llamaba cuando yo hacia sus tareas… o sea siempre. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y sobé de nuevo mis ojos azules.

-¿me dejas terminar? ¿Por favor? Deseo dormir aunque sea un par de horas- le pedí, casi rogándole piedad.

-claro princesa…- me dijo y se levantó… dejándome sola… por fin… como debería ser.

Princesa… ¡princesa nada! Para él yo solo era una piedra, un elfo doméstico y con piedra me refiero a que era una cosa insignificante para él porque seamos honestos… nadie le hace caso a las piedras… bueno solo la gente sin vida y Draco no era así. Tenía la atención de todos los que le rodeaban, no podía pedir más y él no deseaba más… podía tenerme sin tener que estar conmigo… y lo peor de todo era que yo lo permitía.

* * *

-¿terminaste?- fue lo primero que me preguntó en el desayuno.

-sí Malfoy, ahora déjame terminar mi desayuno por favor- le supliqué. Él me miró entrañado y recibió el pergamino de mi mano.

-espero no tenga errores ortográficos… porque sino ya vas a ver Parkinson- me amenazó. Lo ignoré y mordí mi tostada con mermelada. Me encantaba la hora del desayuno… Dumbledor siempre nos impresionaba con nuevas creaciones… esta mañana había muffin de cereza con durazno… estaba muy rico.

-Parkinson, te estoy hablando- me gritó Draco, chasqueando sus dedos para llamar mi atención.

-claro… ¿qué decías?- le pregunté simulando una sonrisa. Mi vista se desvió de sus ojos para caer en unos verdes que me miraban con curiosidad… ¿_Potter mirando a la princesa del hielo?_

_-_te dije que si tiene errores, te las verás conmigo… sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer- me amenazó de nuevo.

-ok Draco, lo que digas- le dije, sin dejar de mirar a Potter que me seguía mirando… _este chico va entrar en problemas_.

-estás rara hoy Parkinson, más de lo normal- comentó Draco y sus compinches rieron.

-solo porque no te hago caso… pobre Draco, siempre queriendo la atención de los demás- dije sonriendo y por fin mostrándole atención. Escuché como mis "amigas" soltaron un grito ahogado.

-¿qué dijiste?- me preguntó parándose de su asiento y jalándome con él en el trayecto.

-lo que escuchaste, ya me cansé de ti y de tus abusos. Se terminó Malfoy, ya no seré más tu macota- le grité. Por fin lo hice, por fin me liberé… por fin…

-te vas a arrepentir Parkinson…-

-no más amenazas Draquito… él que se va arrepentir eres tú… acabas de perder el cerebro que hacía tus tareas…-

-no te equivoques Parkinson… no sabes con quién te estás metiendo…- me dijo con odio, señalándome con su dedo delgado y pálido.

-no te tengo miedo Malfoy-

-eso ya lo veremos Parkinson-

-jaja, eso dices… adiós para siempre Malfoy- le dije y con una media vuelta, terminó el show en el comedor.

Los pasadizos del Castillo son tan fúnebres, las antorchas apenas iluminan los corredores. Tenía ganas de hablar con mi madre… ella era como mi mejor amiga y la extrañaba demasiado, quería saber cómo estaba. Decidí escribirle una carta contándole mi "pequeña" pelea con Draco Malfoy y además quería pedirle un consejo: ella siempre sabía qué hacer. Así que ahora me encuentro caminando, por los fríos pasajes del Castillo, sola y perdida en mis pensamientos. No sé qué hora es… francamente no importa porque no puedo ser castigada, mi gran insignia de prefecta me protege. Este año me la dieron y cuando recibí la carta me sentí tan feliz y mucho más al saber que a Draco también le habían dado una…

Draco y yo siempre estábamos juntos, pero lo único que él quería era alguien que le haga la tarea, tener a alguien que lo escuche… y esa persona era yo. En cambio para mí él lo era todo, yo no entendía su juego, comprendía su frialdad, pero pensaba que en el fondo me valoraba… cuán equivocada estaba…

Llego por fin a donde estaban las lechuzas, que para variar está completamente llena de plumas y de… cosas desagradables.

-¡Bluie! Ven aquí pequeña- llamo a mi lechuza para entregarle el rollo de pergamino, perfectamente enrollado. Sonrió cuando la veo llegar, era tan linda… blanca como la nieve pero con algunas plumas de color azul, además sus ojos era del color del mar… como los míos. Mi madre me dijo que la había escogido porque le recordaba a mí… no se equivocaba.

-hola pequeña, llévale esto a mi madre y dile que me responda. Mira, te traje un aperitivo- le dije sonriendo y abrí la lata de atún. A Bluie le encantaba.

-ahora vuela y ¡picotéala hasta que responda!- le grité mientras la veía irse.

Me paré en el balcón y olí el aire fresco… todo era tan tranquilo allí arriba… no existían los problemas, no existía Draco en mi cabeza… solo las estrellas y el hermoso lago bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿quién anda ahí?- pregunto luego de escuchar un ruido… como si alguien se hubiera tropezado con una de las mesas que estaban en el centro de la habitación. No veo a nadie… todo está muy oscuro. Prendo mi varita con _lumus_ y sigo sin ver al causante del ruido.

-¡habla!- grité un poco más fuerte. Nadie me respondió… solo escuché como unos ligeros pasos acercándose a la puerta. Fui rápida… tenía que saber quién era. Me abalancé hacia la persona que parecía invisible… o tal vez al fantasma… y lo que vi superó mis expectativas.

-¿Potter?- pregunté enfadada y confundida. Había logrado quitarle el disfraz a la persona que hizo el ruido y resultó ser la cara rajada de Potter.

-Parkinson…- dijo, evitando mi mirada.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y a estas horas? ¡Sabes muy bien que soy una prefecta y que puedo acusarte!- le advertí, apuntándole con mi varita… no le dejé otra opción, tenía que contarme. Con la luz apuntándole la cara, pude observar sus firmes rasgos y sus brillantes ojos verdes… _¿los habrá sacado de su madre? Eso dicen todos…_

-Parkinson, no quiero tener problemas, solo quería mandar una carta…- me respondió titubeando. –Baja tu varita- me pidió. No obedecí.

-¿a quién?- le pregunté.

-¿cómo que a quién? Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-claro que sí lo es… si no quieres que te delate, tienes que contarme toda la historia- le ordené.

-¿para qué mañana vayas y le cuentes todo a tu Draquito?- me dijo, mofándose. Sonrió al ver que mis gestos cambiaron y ahora yo era la nerviosa. Retrocedí un poco, porque estábamos muy pegados y el olor de su perfume me estaba envenenando… no sabía qué me estaba pasando. Me acerqué al barandal de la escalera… no tenía ganas de hablar de Malfoy y menos con el odioso de Potter.

-lárgate- le ordené sin mirarlo. Mis largos cabellos marrones color chocolate volaban con el ir y venir del viento…, la vista era hermosa… pero la compañía no era la que yo esperaba.

-¡¿qué?!- me preguntó indignado. Sentí cómo sus pasos se iban acercando a mí.

-vete antes de que cambie de opinión Potter… ya me cansé de hablar contigo…- le advertí… -sino te vas ahora, iré directo a McGonagall y le contaré de tu travesura-

-Parkinson…- me dijo, como tratando de razonar conmigo. Sentí que se acercaba más y más a mí y no lo podía soportar.

-¿qué más quieres Potter? Te estoy salvando el pellejo… lárgate- le grité, después de haber volteado a verlo… me estaba conteniendo… las lagrimas pronto caerían de mis ojos y no quería que "el niño que sobrevivió" me viera así…

-está bien…- me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Observé cómo se cubría con la capa de invisibilidad y desaparecía en segundos de mi vista. Potter no entendía… no sabía cómo era mi vida… nadie sabía… nadie me comprendía…

Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo al lago y me quedé ahí durante horas… observando las pequeñas criaturas nadar y danzar ante mí.

**Espero les haya gustado!!!! parece q algo nace entre harry y pansy... ¿asi será? averiguenlo en el prox capitulo xD ¬¬ jajja**


	2. Noticias

**CAPT DOS!! gracias a las chicas que me escribieron!!! les aseguro que Draco cambiará con el paso de los capitulos!! ^^**

**espero les guste y disculpen si es algo corto**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, no recibí carta de mi madre y eso me apenó mucho, de verdad quería saber de ella.

-Pans, ¿estás lista para el examen de hoy?- me preguntó Lisie, una chica de mi grado y formaba parte de mi séquito de chicas Slytherin.

-¡claro que lo está! Pansy es la más inteligente de nuestro grado- respondió la sobona de Blaise. Como odiaba a esa chica, pero mi madre siempre insistía en que debía ser amiga de ella. Le sonreí hipócritamente y bebí jugo de naranja.

-no te equivocas Zabbini…- le respondí. Millicent sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Millicent era mi única verdadera amiga.

-espero nos vaya bien a todas- opinó Millicent.

-somos slytherins, nos tiene que ir bien- le dije y mis "amigas" asintieron.

Luego del desayuno, fuimos a la biblioteca a seguir repasando para el OWLS de Pociones hasta las 11 de la mañana (a esa hora había sido programado el examen). Las cinco (incluyendo a Claire) nos dirigimos al Gran Salón para rendir el examen (este ahora parecía un inmenso salón de clases) y casi todo quinto año de todas las casa estaba presente, incluyendo a Draco y sus compinches.

-fíjate por dónde vas Parkinson- me gritó el odioso de Weasley. De casualidad había chocado con él.

-¿te ensucie Weaselbee?- le pregunté, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-cállate Parkinson- me gritó la sangre sucia.

-por favor sabelotodo, métete en tus asuntos… deja que Brown defienda a Weasley… si es que sigue con él…-

-Parkinson basta- dijo el pobretón. Noté que Potter se había quedado callado y solo me miraba. Traté de evadirlo, no estaba de humor para lidiar con él, y menos por lo de anoche.

-¿te comió la lengua el gato Potter? O tal vez fue tu lechuza…- lo tenté…tal vez sí estaba de humor para un poco de juegos con el cara rajada.

-no te metas conmigo Parkinson… yo no te he hecho nada- respondió el muy santo.

-vaya que ustedes son aburridos… adiós- le dije y como una modelo en pasarela, desfilé hasta mi asiento.

La directora Umbridge nos entregó los exámenes y nos ordenó que empezáramos. El examen no estaba fácil, pero sabía todas las respuestas. Cuando ya estaba a punto de ser la hora de entregar los exámenes, Umbridge ordena que pongamos nuestros nombres y que dejemos de escribir porque se había acabado el tiempo. Recogió los exámenes y como arte de magia, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y los gemelos Weasley entraron volando en sus escobas, llenando en lugar de fuegos artificiales encantados. No me quedé a ver todo el show porque no tenía ganas, así que salí del comedor lo más rápido que pude, seguida obviamente por mi séquito.

-¿qué tal te fue en el examen Pansy?- me preguntó Claire, mientras caminábamos.

-muy bien, respondí todo-

-como siempre- completó Blaise. La miré con "agrado" y seguí caminando.

-señorita Parkinson- una voz fría llamo. Volteé a ver quién era y vi a mi jefe de casa parado a un metro de mí.

-¿si profesor Snape?- le pregunté cortésmente.

-necesito que me acompañe a mi oficina- me respondió. Mi corazón dejó de latir.

-¿algo malo señor?-

-prefiero que me acompañe-

-claro. Vayan a la sala común y espérenme ahí- les ordené a las chicas.

Mi profesor y yo caminamos en silencio hasta su oficina en las mazmorras, me hizo pasar y me invitó a sentarme en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-señorita Parkinson, hay algo que debo contarle- empezó diciendo, luego de haberme ofrecido té.

-¿es sobre mis notas?- pregunté curiosa.

-no…, es sobre sus padres- respondió.

-¿pasó algo malo?, ¿están bien?-

-señorita Parkinson,… sus padres están muertos-

Mi mundo paró completamente, la respiración se cortó en mi garganta y sentía que no podía (pero que debía) controlarme.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunte en un tono de voz demasiado bajo para mi gusto. Me abracé para darme fuerzas, pero mis intentos no resultaban, tenía muchas ganas de llorar… _no debo…_

-en la madrugada de hoy. No sabe cuánto lo lamento señorita Parkinson, entiendo que no tiene familiares cerca…-

-todos viven en el extranjero…-

-no se preocupe que yo lo tengo todo planeado… sus padres en este momento están siendo preparados para el entierro, que será el día que usted guste…-

El profesor Snape sonaba preocupado, aunque me seguía hablando fríamente. En ningún momento se me acercó para abrazarme y agradecí que no lo hiciese… hubiese sido demasiado raro.

-¿quién fue?- le pregunté luego de meditar unos minutos… no quería saber los detalles, al menos no por ahora. Mi cabeza la mantenía baja, no podía hacer contacto visual con el profesor delante de mí.

-fue Él, señorita Parkinson- me respondió sin titubear. _Él… maldito_.

-entiendo… solo espero que hayan muerto con dignidad…-

-le aseguro que sí, sus padres eran excelentes personas- me dijo, sin sonreír. Yo en cambio sonreí por dentro y por fuera, sonreí del orgullo. Yo muy bien sabía que mis padres no eran seguidores de Lord Voldemort, pero no juzgaban a las personas que lo eran, por eso mi familia era cercana a la de Draco. Mis padres no criticaban a nadie y eso adoraba de ellos. No conozco las razones por las cuales Voldemort los pudo haber matado, pero estoy segura que era porque ellos se negaban a seguirlo.

-señorita Parkinson, quiero decirle una última cosa- me interrumpió los pensamientos mi profesor y jefe de casa. Asentí con la cabeza.

-quería decirle que la señor Narcissa Malfoy se ofreció a ayudar, y en este momento está en su casa, preparando todo. Es más, la está esperando para coordinar lo del entierro-

-Rose Park- dije sin pensar.

-¿disculpe?-

-el cementerio de Rose Park. Ahí quiero que los entierren… ahí están mis abuelos-

-claro, lo que usted diga señorita Parkinson, ¿le gustaría ir a su casa en este momento? Les avisaré a sus profesores y déjeme decirle que esta noticia no saldrá en los periódicos-

-gracias profesor, justo en eso estaba pensando. Sí me gustaría ir a mi casa-

-puede regresar cuando quiera… y cuando se sienta lista-

-¿me puedo retirar?-

-claro. Pasaré por usted a las 6 de la tarde e irá a su casa por polvos Flu-

-entendido, muchas gracias profesor- le dije con educación y salí de su oficina lo más rápido que pude. Quería llorar y ya no lo soportaba. Se me ocurrió ir al baño de Mirtle la Llorona, pero era muy melodramático, preferí ir a mi cuarto.

---

No lloré ese día, por más ganas que tenía, ni siquiera cuando llegué a mi casa y la señora Malfoy me abrazó con dulzura. No derramé ni una gota, no podía por más que quería y no sabía por qué.

-querida Pansy, supe por el profesor Snape que quieres que tus padres sean enterrados junto a tus abuelos en el cementerio de Rose Park- me dijo la siempre bien portada y elegante madre de Draco.

-si señora Malfoy, esos son mis deseos- le dije mientras tomábamos desayuno.

-¡no se diga más entonces! Hoy mismo iremos para allá. No te preocupes dulzura, lo tengo todo bajo control-

-muchas gracias señora Malfoy-

-dime Narcissa-

-no creo que pueda señora Malf…-

-insisto Pansy querida-

-lo que usted diga… Narcissa- le dije, fingiendo una sonrisa. No me malinterpreten, no me cae mal la madre de Draco, solo que no tenía ganas de llamarla por su nombre, me parecía una falta de respeto.

-Pansy, pequeña, necesito decirte algo muy importante- me dijo la señora Malfoy.

-dígame por favor-

-tu madre, y seguro también tu padre, estuvieran felices de que vivas conmigo y con mi familia en la mansión Malfoy, ¿te parece bien? No puedes estar aquí solita-

-_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿qué?!!!!!!!!!- pensé, -¿vivir yo con Draco?_

-¿disculpe?- le pregunté educadamente. No tenía intenciones de vivir bajo el mismo techo del niño que me hacia la vida imposible.

-Pansy pequeña, eres muy joven para vivir en esta casota sola, además tus demás familiares están en el extranjero, no puedes cambiarte de colegio cuando te falta muy poco. Tu vida está aquí en Inglaterra. Te prometo que no será molestia para nosotros. Mi esposo y yo te adoramos y para Draquito eres una gran amiga. Será un placer tenerte, créeme-

-¿el señor Malfoy está de acuerdo?- le pregunté. Siempre me había dado miedo el papá de Draco, no quería ser una molestia.

-no te preocupes, él siempre está de acuerdo conmigo… o yo con él… bueno eso no importa. Mi esposo está en una… ehm… está ocupado, así que no lo puedo contactar ahora, pero de seguro que acepta. Vamos di que sí-

Nunca había escuchado a la señora Malfoy tan persistente.

-bueno, si no será una molestia…-

-¡perfecto! Draco te ayudará a llevar tus cosas y a un elfo de tu elección-

-¿Cuándo me mudaré?-

-cuando terminen las clases, Draquito te ayudará, no te preocupes-

_Draquito… claro._

_

* * *

**dejen reviews!! saben que me gusta leerlos ^^**_


	3. Tren de regreso

**CAPT 3!!! espero les guste mucho! y seguir cn la inspiracion! gracias stephanie ross por tu review!!^^**

* * *

Un par de días después y regresé al colegio. Luego de hablar con Narcissa fuimos a ver a mis padres que estaban enterrados en el cementerio de Rose Park. Ese lugar era muy hermoso, lleno de arboles de varios colores y de flores con diferentes olores. Parecía el paraíso, verdaderamente era muy tranquilo.

Las chicas me preguntaron a dónde había ido… les dije que había tenido una emergencia familiar. No tenía ganas de contarles lo de mis padres, sabía que nadie se iba enterar porque Snape me prometió que no se iba publicar la noticia.

La tarde de mi regreso, me senté como de costumbre en un sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la sala común de Slytherin. La chimenea mantenía caliente a toda la habitación, pero igual hacía frío. Para evitar un resfriado, siempre me tapaba con una colcha que mi madre me había regalado. Me encantaba… era mi color favorito.

Draco's POV

Mi madre me mandó una carta diciéndome que los padres de Parkinson habían fallecido. No voy a mentir, la noticia me chocó un poco… no era que me importase Pansy o nada por el estilo, y tampoco entendía el dolor que ella sentía por haber perdido a sus padres… simplemente sentía pena… pena por la situación. Claro… eso es.

Ella regresó después de un par de días de ausencia. Mi madre me escribió que Parkinson tomó muy bien la noticia, que la vio triste pero que no soltó ni una lagrima. Parkinson era una chica muy fuerte, nunca la he visto llorar y puedo decir que hasta admiro eso de ella.

Ahora está sentada en unos de los rincones oscuros de la sala común. La reconozco porque le gusta abrigarse con una horrible manta rosada. Pero a ella le encanta…

Me acerco con sutileza, no quiero que nadie note que le quiero hablar y tampoco deseo que ella se asuste con mi presencia. Sé que hace unas semanas nos peleamos enfrente de todos… pero ahora que ella va vivir conmigo, _tengo_ que volver a hablarle.

-Parkinson- le digo en un tono un poco alto para llamar su atención. Está leyendo un enorme libro… no sé por qué, los exámenes ya terminaron. Siempre pensé que Pansy se parecía un poco a la sangre sucia, a amabas les encantaba leer. Ella levanta su cabeza y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos y por un momento pensé ver el mar en su mirada… era como glacial… parecía estar a punto de llorar o estar perdida en sus pensamiento.

-Malfoy- me dice con el mismo tono de voz que yo usé. Pasó sus finos dedos por sus largos y sedosos cabellos, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Parkinson, te quería decir que lamento tu pérdida-. Las palabras salieron con dificultad de mi boca y hasta pudieron sonar un poco sarcásticas.

-¿tu madre ya te informó?- me preguntó seriamente y sus ojos se desviaron de los míos, volviendo a las grandes páginas de su librote.

-sí, me mandó una carta informándome de todo. También me dijo que vivirás con nosotros. Quiero que sepas que pienso que es…-

-una mala idea. Lo sé. Yo también pienso lo mismo. Si por mí fuese viviría en mi casa sola, pero tu madre ha sido muy amable conmigo y creo que de verdad quiere que vaya a tu casa. No te preocupes, que no seré una carga para ti- me dijo sin verme. Me quedé un poco anonado ante sus palabras. Pansy nunca me había hablado así. Traté de entenderla y no dije nada con respecto a lo que dijo.

-bueno, hablamos en el último día de clases- le dije sin mirarla y me marché. Nadie le habla así a un Malfoy y menos ella… que siempre ha sido atenta conmigo.

Normal POV

El último día llegó por fin para muchos, pero para Pansy significaba tener que pasar el verano con el tesoro de los Malfoy: _Draquito_.

Sin probar bocado de su desayuno, escuchaba lo que sus exaltadas amigas comentaban.

-yo quiero pasar el verano en la playa. Me encanta el sol- comentaba Blaise, que siempre llegaba el colegio con un bronceado divino, que hacia juego con su cabello.

-yo quiero pasarla en el campo- comentaba Millicent, cerrando sus ojos e imaginándose estar rodeada de flores y arboles de diferentes olores.

-¿qué hay de ti Pansy?- preguntó animada Lisie, sonriendo. Pansy despertó de su sueño despierto y dijo:

-¿qué hay de mí con qué? No entiendo-

-estamos hablando de lo que queremos hacer en las vacaciones- dijo Blaise, reposando su cabeza en la palma de la mano.

-ah bueno… aún no lo sé- respondió Pansy, mirándolas vagamente. Soltó un suspiro y sus ojos viajaron por el comedor hasta caer en unos verdes brillantes. Bajó la mirada sin titubear y sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosa cálido.

-¿Pansy? Te estás sonrojando… ¿pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada Millicent.

-no nada, nada. Solo me puse a pensar en mi verano pasado- mintió la peli negra.

-verdad que el verano pasado la pasaste con Draco, ¿no?- preguntó la chismosa de Blaise.

-sí es cierto, pero solo unos días. El resto de mis vacaciones lo pasé viajando. Conocí Egipto- comentó Pansy.

-qué raro que aún no tengas planes, tus padres siempre son organizadores- comentó Lisie. Pansy prefirió quedarse callada, pensando en qué decir, sin saber que un cierto rubio había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

-Parkinson, ¿ya empacaste?- interrumpió Draco, parándose al costado de la princesa de Slytherin.

-sí, lo tengo todo listo, ¿por qué?-

-porque te sentarás conmigo en el viaje de regreso- respondió él. Las chicas alrededor de Pansy soltaron una risita coqueta.

-¿vas a pasar las vacaciones con Draco? No nos habías dicho Pansy- dijo Blaise. Pansy la miró con desagrado y respondió:

-ni yo lo sabía. Con permiso- y con eso dicho se paró y se marchó del comedor.

Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación para sacar sus maletas y subirlas al tren, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Parkinson!-

Era Draco. Pansy volteó resignada y suspiró.

-te escuché en el comedor Malfoy, estoy yendo a mi habitación para sacar mi baúl-

-¿no les has dicho a tus amigas no?-

-no quiero que nadie lo sepa. No quiero que me tengan pena- respondió ella con aire de superioridad.

-entiendo-

-¿puedo irme ya? Te prometo que en unos minutos estaré contigo en el tren- le pidió Pansy.

-ok, te espero allá-

Pansy's POV

Qué pesado puede ser Draco a veces. Ya sé que me tiene que acompañar a mi casa a recoger el resto de mis cosas, pero ¿debo ir con él en el tren? No era mi plan. Pensaba sentarme sola y descansar, porque francamente no he podido dormir desde que me enteré lo de mis padres.

Llego a mi cuarto y saco mi baúl que tenía escrito mi nombre en dorado y además un bolso de mano en el que guardaba cosas que tal vez podría necesitar como un cepillo de dientes, un cepillo de cabello y maquillaje. Me encantaba siempre verme bonita y un poco de maquillaje siempre ayudaba.

Camino con la mente en blanco hacia el tren. Mis amigas estaban por subir cuando llegué.

-Pansy, ¿te sentarás con nosotras o con Draco?- me preguntó Millicent.

-lo siento chicas, Parkinson se tiene que sentar conmigo- escuché que Draco dijo detrás de mí. Sentí como una mano tocaba mi espalda ligeramente, incitándome a que suba al tren. Una onda de electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo cuando su mano tocó mi espalda, pero traté de ignorarlo y subí.

Encontramos en compartimiento vacío y entramos los dos, solos.

-¿Crabbe y Goyle nos acompañarán?- le pregunto sin interés mientras me siento cerca a la ventana. Él toma el lugar frente de mí y sin mirarme dice:

-no lo sé, si nos encuentran supongo que sí-

No respondí ante su comentario, solo cerré mis ojos e hice la que me quedé dormida, actúe como si estuviera sola… me sentía sola, en verdad.

-Parkinson, te estoy hablando- escuché que Malfoy hablaba un poco más alto de lo normal.

-disculpa, pretendía dormir-

-hace días que no duermes- comentó mientras miraba el paisaje.

-es cierto-. No le pregunté cómo lo sabía. Supuse que era porque él me conocía mejor que nadie. Sí, sé que dije que Draco siempre me ha tratado como a una mascota… pero como a una mascota a quién conoce demasiado bien. Cuando yo no dormía, mi humor no era terrible, simplemente todo mi ser se apagaba y tomaba café solo a montones para ponerme las pilas. Últimamente me sentía apagada y tomaba café, pero con un poco de leche… así era cuando me sentía triste.

-Parkinson… yo en verdad siento mucho tu perdida. Tus padres eran buenas personas-

-lo sé Malfoy, eran muy buenos conmigo y con sus amigos. Gracias por tus palabras- le dije, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-si bueno, no te acostumbres…- me dijo, mirándome fijamente… mirándome con sus ojos fríos y apagados.

-deseo dormir Draco-

-pues yo quiero que me escuches, tengo cosas que decir-

-¿sobre qué?- le pregunté un poco molesta. Draco era tan vulnerable: por un momento podía ser un poco amable durante unos segundos y luego ser el chico más egoísta del mundo.

-de Potter. Su rostro ya está en todas las noticias, ¿viste?-

-lo siento, no he tenido el tiempo de leer el diario- le dije, soltando un dulce bostezo y cubriéndolo con la boca. Me sentía demasiado cansada.

-Parkinson deberías estar un poco más enterada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Mi padre… por la culpa de ese estúpido cara rajada, mi padre ha sido llevado…- me dijo, cerrando el puño y arrugando sus labios… estaba muy molesto.

-llevado… ¿a dónde?- le pregunté ingenuamente. No tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos con él.

-a Azkaban Parkinson, que bruta eres a veces- me gritó sin contenerse. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada así que no me puse nerviosa ni nada, simplemente lo ignoré.

-tus padres sabían que algo así podía suceder en cualquier momento-

-¿qué significa eso?- me preguntó molesto.

-que ser un mortífago era arriesgado, _pero_ que estar en contra de Él también lo era…, cualquiera podía perder- le expliqué.

-pero no mi padre, él no es un perdedor. Si está en dónde está ahora es por culpa de Potter y me las va a pagar-

-¿vas a hacer algo al respecto?- le preguntó. Draco nunca hacia nada, siempre hablaba y hablaba, insultaba… pero nunca lo vi en acción.

-claro que sí, no espero quedarme sentado-

-ojala todo salga bien- le dije suspirando. Apoyé mi cabeza en la ventana y cerré los ojos una vez más, suponiendo que la conversación había terminado. Cuando sentí que Draco me iba hablar de nuevo, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entraron los guardaespaldas de Draco y se sentaron sin ser invitados.

-te estuvimos buscando en todo el tren Draco- comentó Crabbe.

-sí, no te encontrábamos- complementó Goyle.

-pero no tuvieron problema al encontrar el carrito de comida- dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

Los chicos empezaron a conversar, bueno, en realidad el único que hablaba era Draco y los dos tarados escuchaban. No me dejaban dormir, así que decidí irme y buscar un lugar más tranquilo. Abrí mis ojos y los froté con ambas manos… me moría de sueño. Me paré para salir del compartimiento, pero Draco me detuvo.

-¿a dónde vas?-

-al baño, ¿puedo?- le pregunté, sonriendo "dulcemente".

-no demores-

-sí señor- le dije. Mientras salía escuché que Crabbe y Goyle reían ante mi comentario y que luego de unos segundos Draco los mandó a callar.

Caminé por los pasadizos llenos de gente y de vez en cuando miraba dentro de los compartimientos para saber si alguno estaba vacío. No encontraba ninguno hasta que llegué al final del tren, en donde estaban los baños. Alguien que salía de uno de los servicios me empujó fuertemente al abrir la puerta.

-fíjate idiota- le grité molesta. Me dolió mucho el golpe.

-Parkinson, lo siento mucho, no te vi-

Esa voz… no puede ser…

-algo me dice que me estás siguiendo Potter. Últimamente nos estamos chocando mucho- le dije sonriendo maliciosamente. Tenía un poco de ganas de molestarlo.

-no te creas Parkinson, bien podría ser al revés- me dijo, sin sonreír, pero mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-vamos Potter, sabes que eso nunca pasará-

-y tú sabes que yo tampoco te seguiría a ti-

-eso no lo sabemos aún-

-¡basta Parkinson! ¡Deja de actuar como si todo rodeara alrededor tuyo!- me dijo casi gritando. Lo miré con desagrado y sin contestar me metí al último compartimiento del tren, el único que estaba vacío. Me senté nuevamente al costado de la ventana y cerré mis ojos.

-cierra la puerta por mí Potter- le ordené y me sorprendió que me obedeciera. Finalmente estaba sola, por fin podría dormir… por fin podía estar triste sin que nadie me viera.

-lamento haberte hablado así- dijo una voz… la voz inconfundible de Potter.

-¿qué más quieres Potter? Lárgate de una buena vez- le grité. Ya estaba harta de todos, harta de que todo el mundo me sermonee.

-Parkinson, sé que no suelo ser cordial con los slytherins, pero contigo… siento que nos entendemos- me dijo, sin sentarse. Supongo que estaba esperando a que yo lo invite a sentarse.

-¿y por qué piensas eso? Obviamente tú y yo no tenemos nada en común- le dije, evitando su mirada.

-Parkinson, sé lo de tus padres…-

-¿cómo?- le pregunté alterada. ¿_Cómo se pudo haber enterado?… lo odio._

-Dumbledor me comentó… por favor no te molestes con él y espero que tampoco te molestes conmigo… no le he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mis amigos-

-¿por qué no lo has hecho?- le pregunté. Sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en mis ojos, pero no podía hacerlo… no frente a Potter.

-porque entiendo cómo te sientes-

-no puedes entender…-

-claro que sí Pansy, yo tampoco tengo padres… todos hablan de eso-. _¿Dijo mi nombre? Creo que sí… ¿quién se cree que es?_

_-_tú no entiendes nada. Es diferente que alguien que conozcas se muera a que se vaya cuando eras un bebé-

-claro que sí entiendo Pansy. Yo también acabo de perder a una persona muy importante para mí: mi padrino. Era el único familiar que me quedaba- me dijo un poco enfadado. Parecía empeñado en hacerme entender que ambos éramos iguales en algo.

-¡basta Potter! ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? ¿Quieres que te cuente todos mis secretos? Hazme el favor y déjate de las estupideces y lárgate- le grité parándome y abriéndole la puerta. Estaba recontra cansada de todos.

-Pansy…-

-no necesito de tu pena, de tu amistad. Estoy bien sola, gracias. Y nunca más me llames por mi nombre-

-¡bien! Como quieras… pero cuando necesites hablar con alguien… jamás me encontraras-

-si necesitara hablar con alguien jamás iría hacia ti. ¡¡¡Ahora vete!!!- le grité por última vez y gracias a Merlín que me escuchó y se largó, con la cara roja por la furia.

Cerré la puerta con un embrujo y me volví a sentar. Las lágrimas no se demoraron en salir de mis ojos, así que simplemente dejé que cayeran… observando lo que quedaba del paisaje. Pronto llegaríamos y no había podido dormir ni un minuto… dentro un rato tendría que mirarle la cara a Draco e ir con él hacia mi casa y luego a la suya y vivir con él durante todas las vacaciones

Este verano iba ser prometedor, sin duda alguna.


	4. ¿Nuevo hogar?

**CAPT4!!!!!!!!!! sigo cn la inspiracion!! xd espero siga! porfa si qieren diganme su opinio e ideas para el fic! enjoy^^**

* * *

Por fin llegamos a la estación de tren King Cross. Con un suspiro camino de vuelta a mi compartimiento para sacar mis cosas.

-¡¿dónde estabas?!- me gritó Draco cuando llegué. Estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía nuestras cosas en el suelo, listas para sacarlas.

-lo siento mucho Malfoy… busqué un compartimiento para poder descansar. ¿Puedes gritarme después?-le supliqué, cerrando mis ojos un poco.

-vamos, no tengo todo el día- me dijo y sin decir nada más, salió del compartimiento con sus cosas. _Supongo que sacaré mis cosas solas_.

Cuando crucé el muro de concreto, encontré a Draco esperando, furia en su rostro.

-demoraste-

-lo siento, me pesaba un poco el baúl-

-bueno, vamos. Mi padre me dijo que por aquí hay una chimenea que funciona con polvos flu. Está por aquí. Ven- me ordenó.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a una sala con muebles que tenía una gran chimenea.

-es aquí- me informó tontamente.

-lo supuse por la gran chimenea- le dije sonriendo un poco. A veces me gusta molestar a Draco con pequeñas bromas… pero él siempre lo tomaba mal. Sin decirme nada, me agarró del brazo fuertemente y me metió a la chimenea.

-oye, me haces daño- le reclamé.

-mucho me importa Parkinson- me dijo sin mirarme y tomando un poco de polvos flu dijo:

-¡Rose Park 334!-

Luego de unos segundos, terminamos en la chimenea de mi sala, con polvo gris en nuestras ropas y cabellos desbaratados. Salimos juntos y tratamos de limpiarnos un poco.

-¡señorita Pansy!- gritó una criatura que apareció frente a nosotros.

-hola Pinky- le saludé cordialmente. Era mi elfo doméstico favorito, además el que me pertenecía. Cada uno en mi casa poseía un elfo de su elección y además tenías elfos domésticos en general. Bueno, ahora que mis padres no estaban, todos los elfos estaban bajo mi poder.

-buenas tardes señor Malfoy- saludó Pinky.

-si hola… Pansy apúrate- me dijo con su tono frío y nada educado.

-por favor, siéntate y espera. Le diré a Wally que te preparé algo de comer- le dije, sonriendo falsamente.

-gracias- me dijo sin mirarme. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de cuero que estaban en mi sala y luego de unos segundos apareció Wally con una bandeja de dulces.

-vamos Pinky. Debo empacar mis cosas-

-Pinky está muy mortificada por la muerte de sus padres señorita Pansy-

-lo sé Pinky, yo también…-

Entramos a mi cuarto que… adivinen… era rosado pastel. Mi cama era gigante, como la de una princesa, con cuatro postes que sostenían unas telas de seda que rodeaban mi cama. Tenía un baño gigante, de color lavanda claro y muchos muebles que decoraban mi habitación.

-todos los elfos de la residencia Parkinson la extrañaremos señorita. Puedo hablar por todos- mencionó Pinky dulcemente. Le sonreí mientras sacaba un vestido crema de mi armario.

-tú no tienes porque extrañarme- le dije sonriendo. Puse el vestido en mi cama y busqué un par de zapatos que combinaran.

-¿por qué dice eso señorita? ¿Me va a pasar algo malo?-

-no nada de eso tonta. Irás conmigo a la mansión Malfoy-

-¿de verdad señorita?-

-claro que sí, ¿crees que te iba dejar aquí? Te necesito- le dije sonriendo abiertamente. Me encantaba la compañía de Pinky, siempre me daba la razón.

-se lo agradezco mucho señorita Pansy- me dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

-basta de sentimentalismos, ¿qué par va mejor? ¿Estos cremas o los purpura claro?-

-señorita, creo que los purpura. Va con el lazo de su vestido y puede completar su atuendo con el lazo que está en su mesa de noche y el saco que hace juego con los zapatos-

-gracias Pinky, eres un genio. Me tomaré un rápido baño. Tú termina de arreglar todo-

-¿empaco todo señorita?-

-deja algunas prendas porsiacaso-

Luego de mi baño me cambié y salí con Pinky con todas mis maletas.

-estoy lista Malfoy- le informé cuando llegamos a la sala. Él estaba de espaldas y muy interesado en un libro, así que no nos había visto llegar. Cuando lo llamé volteó a verme y dijo:

-bien, ya era hora-

-¿qué tienes ahí?-

Draco's POV

¿Por qué las mujeres son tan demoronas? Ya llevo quince minutos aquí. Es una eternidad… nunca espero más de un minuto a una chica…

Me aburre estar aquí sentado, así que daré un pequeño paseo por los corredizos que ya conozco. He estado aquí antes, incluso he entrado al exageradamente rosado cuarto de Parkinson. Entro a la biblioteca de la casa Parkinson, que también funcionaba como una oficina para el padre de Pansy. En la mesa veo un viejo álbum de fotos abierto, en donde se puede observar a simple vista una foto de Pansy cuando tenía ocho años. Sostengo el álbum en mis manos y observo la foto: Parkinson se veía muy diferente a lo que es ahora. Antes tenía una nariz parecida a la de un pug, pero ahora se había transformado en una nariz delgada y fina, hasta se podría decir "agradable a la vista". Sus ojos siempre fueron azules, con la diferencia que antes brillaban cada vez que la veía y ahora se ven de un color azul oscuro, apagado y frío… como si ella no estuviese dentro de su cuerpo, como si estuviese en otro mundo. Cuando era pequeña, su madre siempre le hacía tener el cabello largo hasta la cintura, lacio al principio y con suaves ondas al final de la cabellera. Con el paso de los años Pansy empezó a cambiar de peinados, incluso en nuestro tercer año lo tuvo corto, más arriba de la altura de sus hombros. Ahora caía agraciadamente sobre su espalda, sin tener que llegar a su cintura.

Salí de la biblioteca con el álbum en mis manos. _Al menos esto me mantendrá ocupado mientras ella termina de arreglar sus cosas y a ella_. De seguro que se está cambiando, que se está poniendo un fino vestido de bruja y que bajará luciendo como una princesa, con guantes y todo. Ah sí, Pansy desde pequeña siempre ha usado guantes blancos para el té, o negros para alguna fiesta. No me sorprendería que se ponga guantes blancos para el té que de seguro está preparando mi madre, y ella dirá que Pansy se ve adorable… cómo se entienden las mujeres.

Me siento en mi lugar de nuevo y volteó la hoja para ver fotos de Parkinson con sus padres, desde que ella nació hasta el verano pasado. Pansy es tan parecida a su madre: ambas tienen tez blanca como la leche, labios carnosos y rojos, y la contextura del cuerpo. Con su padre comparten el color del cabello y el mágico color azul de los ojos. En la foto cuando Pansy tiene quince años, los tres sonríen contentos y se abrazan mostrándose el cariño que se tenían. Yo nunca me he tomado una foto así con mis padres: en nuestros retratos siempre aparecemos sentados en los muebles de mi casa, o mi madre y yo parados al costado de mi padre, quien se encuentra sentado en la gran silla de su oficina en la casa. Nunca mostramos cariño en las fotos, siempre aparecemos serios, mientras que la familia de Parkinson siempre se ha mostrado cariñosa y dulce.

No es que la envidie… solo que el cariño es ajeno a mí. No voy a negar que mi madre siempre ha sido atenta hacia conmigo y siempre me ha engreído y querido… pero no estoy seguro del cariño que me tiene mi padre… a veces lo llego a malinterpretar.

Paso la pagina de nuevo y veo una foto de Parkinson sentada en el jardín de su casa, cerca al pequeño lago que tienen. Esta sonriendo y la luz del sol le daba en el rostro. Ella no deja de hacer muecas a la cámara y en sus manos juega con una flor… que al mirar más de cerca, es una _pansy_ de color azul.

-estoy lista Malfoy- la escucho decir detrás de mí. Voltee a verla y sonreí maliciosamente al ver que predije lo que se iba poner: un vestido hasta la rodilla crema con un listón lavanda, zapatos y accesorios que hacen juego y lindos guantes del color del lazo, con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño.

-bien, ya era hora- le dije, cerrando al álbum y colocándolo en la mesita delante de mí.

-¿qué tienes ahí?- me pregunta acercándose a mí.

-nada- le mentí.

-¡Draco! Es mi álbum familiar, ¿cómo llegó aquí?- me preguntó molesta. Lo cogió y lo abrazó como si fuese un muñeco.

-ay por favor Parkinson, estuvo aquí todo el tiempo- le mentí, cruzándose de brazos.

-qué raro, no lo vi cuando pasé por aquí-

-¿dudas de mi palabra?- le pregunté indignado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-de seguro que vi mal. Pinky guárdalo con mis cosas y saca los libros que siempre leo de la biblioteca- le ordenó a su elfa domestica.

-claro señorita Pansy-

-¿te hice esperar mucho?- me preguntó educadamente.

-lo suficiente como para saber que las mujeres se arreglan por las puras- le mentí. En verdad se veía más bonita de lo normal, pero no podía decirle eso.

-qué caballero- comentó.

-¿no te vas a sentar?- le pregunto, viendo que aún sigue parada a un metro de distancia.

-no gracias, igual aquí viene Pinky-

-Pinky tiene todo en orden señorita- anuncia la criatura.

-¡qué bueno! Ya nos podemos ir Draco-

-bien- digo cortamente.

Los tres nos metimos a la chimenea de la sala de Parkinson y con tiro el polvo flu en mi mano al decir:

-Green place 105, Mansión Malfoy-

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, como lo predije mi madre se había puesto un vestido elegante y les había dicho a los elfos que preparen el té y diferentes dulces.

-¡oh! ¡Ya llegaron! Me había preocupado- dijo mi madre al vernos.

-lo siento Narcissa, fue mi culpa- dijo Pansy sonriendo dulcemente. ¿_Narcissa? Ya no existen las formalidades_.

-ay querida te comprendo. Te ves hermosa, ¿no Draco?- preguntó mi madre, dándole un abrazo cariñoso a Parkinson y mirándome como diciendo: "di que está hermosa, eso le hará sentir mejor". _Al diablo madre…_

-no lo he notado-

-vamos Draquito, no seas malo- dijo mi madre.

-si _Draquito,_ no seas malito conmigo- dijo Pansy con una voz extremadamente dulce y parpadeando sus pestañas.

-lo que sea. Madre tengo hambre-

-claro, claro… ¿por qué no le muestras su cuarto a Pansy? Es el que está a tu costado-

-que un elfo lo haga madre, me quiero cambiar-

-Draco, no te comportes como un niño- me reclamó mi madre. Pansy soltó una risita.

-¡bien! Vamos Parkinson. Pinka o como te llames, lleva las maletas de Parkinson-

-es Pinky, Draco- me corrigió Pansy.

-¿crees que me importa?- le pregunté levantando una ceja.

Subimos al segundo piso en donde estaban las habitaciones. Abrí la puerta de la que ahora sería _su_ habitación y le di el paso para que entrara.

-esta es-

-lo supuse-

-mira Parkinson, estoy cansado. Esperarte fue un infiero, quiero darme un baño… así que dejemos las formalidades: ahí está la cama, el baño esta a la derecha… adiós- le dije con enojo. Observé cómo sus expresiones se suavizaron y mostraron un poco de tristeza. Me largué antes de que me diga algo y me metí a mi habitación para darme un baño. Algo dentro de mí me decía que había sido un poco duro con Parkinson… pero jamás le iba pedir perdón… los Malfoy no piden perdón… _nunca._

Pansy's POV

-vaya… eso fue intenso- comenté frente a la ventana de mi "nuevo cuarto".

-señorita Parkinson, ¿por qué el señor Malfoy es tan…?- se atrevió a preguntar Pinky.

-¿malo?- completé la pregunta.

-disculpe señorita Pansy, nunca debí decir eso o pensarlo… yo misma crearé un castigo para lo que hice…- me dijo muy apenada y cubriendo su pequeño rostro en sus delgadas manos.

-vamos Pinky, no te preocupes. Draco es… especial-

-¿por eso usted lo quiere tanto no?-

-ahora eso sí es un atrevimiento- le dije sonriendo. Ella se alteró.

-¿recibiré un castigo por lo que dije?-

-no, estaba bromeando-

-entonces, ¿si lo quiere?-

-yo… no lo sé Pinky-

-¿por qué? ¿El señor y la señorita se han peleado?- preguntó preocupada. Ella sabía muy bien que para mi Draco era especial, siempre le hablaba de él… pero últimamente las cosas eran diferentes.

-si… pero muy aparte de eso, las cosas han cambiado. Draco solo es bueno conmigo cuando quiere algo a cambio… yo me cansé de su trato-

-pero usted está enamorada del señor Malfoy-

-lo estaba Pinky-

-oh… lamento mucho escuchar eso. Sé que el amor humano es algo muy lindo y mágico-

-tan mágico como tener ordenado tu cuarto en un segundo gracias a tu elfo domestico- le bromee.

-lo siento señorita Parkinson, Pinky se pondrá a trabajar-

-bien, así me gusta. Yo me echaré un rato, estoy un poco cansada-

El cuarto en donde estoy ahora es muy parecido al que tengo en Rose Park, con la diferencia de que no es rosado: este cuarto es de un verde claro con crema y el baño de una mayólica negra oscura. Parecía una copia del cuarto de Draco, solo que el de este era de un verde oscuro completamente, con muchas ventanas para que pueda iluminarse. Mi nueva cama era grande, pero no tanto como la mía en la mansión Parkinson. Me acomodé entre las almohadas y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida por lo que me pareció una eternidad.

Normal POV

Draco bajó las escaleras después de haberse dado un baño y haberse cambiado a unas ropas más cómodas. Buscó a su madre en el salón en donde siempre tomaban té y la encontró semi echada en uno de los sofás color celeste que había en la habitación.

-madre- se anunció.

-querido, ¿y Pansy?- preguntó Narcissa y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Lo examinó y le dijo:

-cada día te ves más guapo-

-basta madre…-

-¿dónde está nuestra compañía Draco?- preguntó de nuevo Narcissa.

-pensé que estaría contigo. Le mostré su habitación como ordenaste y luego fui a la mía a cambiarme-

-oh vaya, pues ella no ha bajado. ¿Podrías ser todo un caballero e ir a buscarla?-

-que vaya uno de nuestros elfos madre-

-estoy segura que a ella le encantará que tú vayas- insistió Narcissa.

-¿qué pretendes madre?-

-nada Draco, solo que Pansy nos necesita. Ella está pasando por un momento difícil y dado que somos lo más cercano que tiene en Londres, deberías poner de tu parte para que se sienta mejor-

-no soy su entretenimiento madre-

-no digo que lo seas hijo… solo… muéstrale un poco de cariño. La chica ni sonríe- estoy segura que si los dos colaboramos, ella se sentirá como en casa-

-¡bien!- dijo Draco entre dientes.

Caminó hacia las escaleras y subió hasta el cuarto de Pansy, tocó la puerta y al ver que nadie le abría, él decidió entrar. Cuando entró a la habitación vio que Pansy se encontraba recostada en la cama, con su cabeza sobre las almohadas y con sus suaves cabellos ligeramente desordenados. Se atrevió a acercarse y verla más de cerca. Por su respiración pudo darse cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con cada inhalación y exhalación.

-no debería despertarla… se ve en paz- pensó Draco y sin hacer ruido, cerró las cortinas del cuarto y las que rodeaban la cama de Pansy.

-buenas noches Parkinson- susurró ligeramente al cerrar la puerta.


	5. Un tierno beso

**NUEVO CAPT! espero subir otro porque la prox semana empiezo clases en la universidad! igual ya falta poco para que termine el fic! espero les guste!! este capt es el mas largo! hasta ahora ^^**

* * *

Normal POV

Los días pasaron tranquilos. La mayoría del tiempo Pansy se la pasaba en su nueva habitación, observando el jardín por la ventana o leyendo uno de los libros que había traído de su casa. Draco nunca la visitaba a su habitación, y ella a él tampoco. Como le prometió antes de venir, ella no sería una carga para él.

Los días en la mansión Malfoy no eran muy entretenidos. A pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de Narcissa para "juntar" a Draco y a Pansy en amistad, ambos pasaban tiempo separados y se veían las caras solo en las horas de la comida, y en algunos tés que organizaba por las tardes la señora de la casa. Luego de eso, para Pansy, Draco era un desconocido. A veces él se iba temprano sin desayunar y regresaba en las noches, con cara de exhausto y sin cenar se retiraba a su habitación. Pansy lo sabía porque cada vez que ella y Narcissa estaban a punto de cenar, Draco aparecía en la chimenea, hecho trapo.

Era muy aburrido estar encerrada en su cuarto; no era que estuviese obligada, solo que no quería ser una carga para los Malfoy, sobre todo para Draco. Con la compañía de Pinky y de Bluie, Pansy no se sentía tan sola… pero no tan acompañada como hubiese querido.

A veces Narcissa la sacaba de su cuarto para que diera con ella un paseo por los jardines. Juntas cortaban las flores que estaban perfectas a mano y las colocaban en hermosos y elegantes floreros para decoración. O sino tomaban el té en el jardín cerca al arbusto de rosas que cultivaba con agrado Narcissa. Draco casi nunca las acompañaba en sus "actividades", diciendo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Tal vez su excusa era cierta, pero Pansy no lo sabía. No se intercambiaban muchas palabras y cuando quería contarle algo a su madre, nunca lo hacía en su presencia. Eso la hacía sentirse un poco incomoda y por eso prefería estar fuera del camino de los demás.

En un día como cualquier otro, Pansy se levantó temprano y antes de desayunar tomó una corta ducha para poder ponerse ropas limpias. No le gustaba bajar en pijama a tomar desayuno: claro que en su hogar lo hacía a menudo, pero en la mansión de los Malfoy no podía darse ese lujo.

Pinky había puesto sobre su cama un hermoso vestido de bruja color celeste, con tiritas y dibujos de flores en piedras de lujo. Los zapatos y los accesorios obviamente combinaban, así que se sintió orgullosa de cómo se veía en el gran espejo que tenía en la habitación. Los desayunos eran siempre a las 7:30 de la mañana y todavía eran las 7:15, así que se sentó en el asiento de la ventana y observó como Bluie daba vueltas sobre el jardín.

Un ligero golpe en su puerta la hizo reaccionar.

-adelante- dijo Pansy en voz dulce sin pararse. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió detrás de ella y que su visitante entraba a la habitación.

-Parkinson- dijo Draco desde la puerta. El corazón de Pansy se aceleró un poco del nerviosismo. _¿Se me habrá pasado la hora del desayuno?_ Pensó mientras volteaba a verlo.

-buenos días- saludó ella cordialmente.

-madre no podrá desayunar con nosotros hoy- le informó. Pansy se entristeció. Le gustaba conversar con la mamá de Draco, sabía muchas cosas de moda.

-oh, comeré en mi cuarto para no molestarte entonces- dijo ella, mirándolo suavemente.

-más bien, mi mamá quería que desayunemos juntos- comentó Draco, mirando hacia otra dirección que no sea Pansy. Ella lo observó durante unos rápidos segundos y se dio cuenta que estaba elegantemente vestido con un pantalón negro a la medida y un polo con cuello plomo. Draco siempre usaba colores oscuros.

-oh… no te preocupes, podemos decirle que desayunamos juntos y no hacerlo, si eso es lo que quieres- sugirió ella.

-no lo había pensando. ¿Estarías dispuesta mentirle a mi madre?-

-no me gustaría… pero tampoco quiero incomodarte-

-¿qué te hace pensar que lo haces? Casi nunca te veo, no te metes en mis cosas ni nada-

-exacto, lo hago para no molestarte- dijo sonriendo falsamente. De verdad que Pansy se moría de las ganas de formar parte de la vida de Draco, pero sabía que él nunca la dejaría entrar, así que ella se mantenía al margen. Draco se acercó sin pensarlo hacia ella y se paró lo más cerca posible sin tener que rozarla.

-vayamos a desayunar, juntos- le ofreció sin mirarla. Pansy notó que sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse un poco rojas y trató de esconderlo mirando hacia la ventana. Pasó sus delgados dedos por su cabello (señal que se sentía nerviosa) y volteó a verlo por fin.

-sería un placer- dijo sonriendo de verdad. Draco la miró y sonrió maliciosamente. _Sabía que no se podía resistir a mis encantos, nunca lo hace… siempre obedece. Debemos bajar y que los elfos nos vean desayunar y que nos vean marcharnos juntos hacia el Callejón Diagón… a sí le informaran a mi madre y no me meteré en problemas _pensó Draco.

-vayamos entonces, un gran desayuno nos espera-

Bajaron juntos y como Draco lo planeó, todos los elfos los observaron sentarse uno frente al otro e intercambiar frases amables durante el desayuno.

-Parkinson, necesito que me acompañes al Callejón Diagón- comentó Draco luego de terminar de desayunar.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó ella, sintiéndose un poco entusiasmada.

-sí, mi madre quería que me acompañes. Pensó que podía ser buena idea para que te distraigas-

-¿para que me distraiga?-

-casi nunca sales de tu habitación. Madre piensa que estás enfermándote-

-¿le preocupo?-

-claro que sí- respondió Draco.

-¿y a ti?- se atrevió a preguntar Pansy, mirándolo de reojo.

-no te hagas ilusiones Parkinson- respondió Draco mofándose.

-claro, olvidé con quién estaba hablando- dijo Pansy mientras sentía que se había comportado como una idiota. Por un momento pensó que Draco podría estar tomando interés en ella… pero obviamente se equivocó.

-¿vienes o no?-

-claro, me hará bien- dijo Pansy.

-vamos entonces, no perdamos tiempo-

-con una condición- dijo ella antes de que tomen el camino de los polvos flu.

-¿cuál?-

-que me compres un helado- respondió sonriendo mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos.

-¿estás bromeando?- preguntó Draco ofendido.

-no, se me antoja uno. Siempre que iba al Callejón Diagón con mis padres me compraban uno- respondió emocionada.

-pero tus padres ya no están vivos, ¿o no?- dijo Draco en tono grosero.

-olvídalo, vamos de una vez, así podremos regresar rápido- dijo Pansy enojada y triste por las palabras de Draco.

-bien-

Llegaron en cuestión de segundos y salieron de la tienda en la que habían terminado.

-¿qué necesitas de aquí? Aún no sale la lista de útiles- preguntó Pansy curiosa.

-necesito comprar un par de ropas nuevas-

-¿para?-

-por si no te acuerdas mi cumpleaños es este sábado-

-claro que sí lo recuerdo Malfoy, te conozco desde siempre- dijo Pansy, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. _¿Cómo va creer que lo he olvidado?_ Pensó.

-entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?-

-disculpa-

-mi madre hará una fiesta el sábado. Deberías comprarte un vestido nuevo-

-oh, está bien-

-¿qué te parece si cada uno compra lo que necesita y nos encontramos en una hora en el banco Gringotts?- propuso Draco.

-me parece buena idea. Nos vemos- dijo Pansy y se alejó lo más pronto posible.

Luego de una hora de encontraron en Gringotts. Draco tenía un montón de paquetes mientras que Pansy solo tenía un par: había comprado un vestido y zapatos nuevos.

-¿ahora qué?- pregunto ella.

-necesito ir al Callejón Nocturno- respondió Draco e hizo un ademán para que ella lo siguiera.

-¿estás loco? Nunca he entrado ahí y no quisiera empezar hoy-

-no seas niña Parkinson-

-mis padres me lo prohibieron- dijo ella, alzando lo voz un poco.

-pues ellos ya no están para prohibirte algo, ¿o sí?- dijo Draco. Pansy lo miró con odio y sintió como sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-vete tú, nos vemos dentro de una hora en el banco-. Y con eso dicho se alejó de él, con paso rápido.

_Cómo es la vida_ pensó Pansy. Salir le había hecho muy bien. Se le había despejado la mente y pensaba en sus padres con dulzura y ternura. Los extrañaba pero no odiaba el hecho de que estén muertos. No estaba en negación como en los primeros días… pero cada vez que Draco los mencionaba sentía que él lo hacía para herirla, y eso le derrumbaba su mundo.

No hay mucho que contar luego de eso. Pansy se reencontró con Draco a la hora que acordaron y sin decir más, ambos llegaron a la mansión Malfoy sin dificultades. Pansy se disculpó y fue a su habitación lo más pronto posible.

Draco's POV

Sé que la herí más de una vez hoy día. Sé que ella debe estar llorando ahora sola, sin que nadie la viera. Sé que había hecho mal, pero no podía disculparme… nunca lo había hecho y no quería empezar ahora, así que voy a dejar que pase el tiempo y de seguro que para el sábado se le va pasar.

-¿Draco?- escuché la voz de mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Me paré de la cama y le abrí la puerta para que pasase.

-¿si madre?-

-¿Pansy te acompañó al Callejón Diagón?- preguntó ella curiosamente, con una sonrisa inocente dibujada en los labios.

-si madre, como ordenaste- le respondí educadamente mientras le ofrecía sentarse en uno de los sofás de mi habitación.

-oh querido, no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo- rechazó mi oferta.

-¿saldrás de nuevo?- pregunté con curiosidad. Ya era tarde, no quería que mi madre se exponga a las cosas horribles de la noche.

-no querido, solo que quisiera descansar temprano hoy-. La noté un poco exhausta en sus palabras.

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunté.

-no hijo, claro que no-

-¿y padre?-

-tal vez deba sentarme un rato- respondió mi madre sonriendo. Conocía esa sonrisa… las cosas no andaban bien.

-¿pasó algo? ¿Lo están cuidando bien?-

-vamos Draco, sabes que ese lugar es _horrible_-

-¿cómo está madre? Exijo una respuesta-

-él está nervioso… no sabe lo que le espera una vez que pueda salir de ahí-

-pero madre… no fue su culpa. Ese estúpido de Potter-

-hijo, ellos fueron más rápidos. Sé que estás molesto, pero parece que ellos han encontrado una solución-

-¿ellos?- pregunté.

-sí… _ellos-_

-¿qué solución madre? ¿Podrán sacar a mi padre antes de tiempo?- pregunté, un poco entusiasmado. No me gustaba nada la idea de que mi padre estuviese ahí encerrado en un lugar donde solo gente sin clase va. Desde mi punto de vista, mi padre no tenía por qué estar ahí.

-una solución para otro problema… pero lo discutiremos cuando tu tía Bellatrix venga a vernos-

-¿Bellatrix? Ella escapó, ¿no? Tal vez ella pueda ayudar a mi padre-

-créeme que ese no es su interés-

-no comprendo- le dije.

-ya hablaremos cuando ella venga-

-¿cuándo será eso?- pregunté.

-después de que cumplas 16-

-¿es algo malo madre?-

-ya no sé que es malo y qué es bueno-

-ve a descansar madre… creo que lo necesitas- sugerí.

-tienes razón- se paró y me dio un beso en la frente antes de marcharse.

Normal POV

El día de la fiesta llegó y Narcissa ya tenía todo preparado desde unos días antes. Cada día llegaba algún elemento fundamental para la fiesta: como la nueva mesa que compró la señora Malfoy desde la revista de Brujas; también llegó un nuevo candelabro para la sala de la fiesta; llegó también los manteles de seda cremas para engalanar las mesas de los invitados; y muchas cosas más que adornaban la sala principal para fiestas y reuniones.

Pansy se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose para la fiesta que era a las siete de la noche. Se había tomado un baño de espuma y aromas de diferentes flores y luego se puso una bata para poder trabajar en su cabello. Como no podía usar magia sin tener que entrar en problemas, Pinky la ayudaba a secarlo y ponerlo lacio y sedoso.

-¿qué peinado le gustaría señorita Pansy?- preguntaba la pequeña mientras hacia su magia.

-bueno… ¿sabes como es mi vestido?-

-si señorita, es hermoso- respondió la criatura.

-bueno, ¿qué peinado crees que iría con el vestido?-

-¿un moño?- sugirió Pinky.

-me parece muy simple Pinky-

-¿qué le parece un moño elegante y un mechón de su cabello que caiga en ondas hacia su costado derecho, sin cerquillo y algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro?-

-oh Pinky me parece genial. Buena idea-

-Pinky lo hará en segundos señorita Pansy-

Luego de unos minutos, Pansy ya estaba peinada y con su vestido. Este era de color rosado pálido, strapless y hasta la rodilla, revelando sus perfectas y firmes piernas. Sus tacos eran súper elegantes y las tiritas que encerraban cada tobillo tenían diamantes que brillaban a simple vista. El vestido tenía un lazo de un color rosa más oscuro que rodeaba la parte baja de su busto, haciendo que ellos se vean perfectos. Además el vestido tenía piedras preciosas de adorno. Pansy se veía como una princesa. Se colocó un adorno para el cabello del color del lazo y esperó a que Narcissa le diga cuando bajar.

Sobre su cama yacía una caja más o menos de un metro de largo con un lazo verde que contrastaba con el blanco de la caja. Era el regalo de Draco.

-¿tú crees que le guste Pinky?- preguntó inocentemente Pansy, sentándose la costado del regalo.

-sé que a el señor Malfoy le encantará- respondió la elfa sonriendo abiertamente. Notaba que aún su dueña tenía sentimientos por el joven de la mansión.

-señorita Parkinson, es hora de que baje. Los invitados están llegando- aviso el elfo principal de la mansión, Grave, luego de aparecer dentro de la habitación.

-es hora del show- comentó sonriendo Pansy mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Dio una última mirada a Pinky y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera. Bajó al primer piso y se dirigió hacia el gran salón en donde la esperaban. Las grandes puertas estaban abiertas, dándole la bienvenida. Entró sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Observó el lugar por unos segundos desde la puerta y pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros en una mesa cerca a una de las ventanas. Caminó a paso lento hacia ellos, como una princesa camina, agraciada y elegante, sonriendo y feliz de verlos. Aún no había visto a Draco y se moría de las ganas de saludarlo. Durante todo el día no lo había visto, así que no le había podido decir feliz cumpleaños.

Draco's POV

Mi madre ha hecho un buen trabajo. Debo admitirlo. El salón está elegantemente decorado y la comida es la mejor comida gourmet que haya probado. Estoy rodeado de algunos compañeros de Slytherin, muchos de ellos son de años mayores. Estamos hablando de quiditch, de qué más. Mi madre se ve muy bonita y todos parecen concordar conmigo: escucho que varias señoras le dicen cuán linda se ve y cuán elegante el vestido es. Mi madre sonríe con delicadeza y se siente admirada ante tanta atención. Dirige su vista hacia mí y me sonríe cálidamente. Le regreso la sonrisa y mi mirada se enfoca en la puerta, que está abierta. De pronto una chica con figura de diosa entra al gran salón, robándome un aliento: wow, se veía preciosa. El vestido encajaba perfecto en su silueta y el peinado era el de una princesa. Me esforcé un poco para ver quién era y el aire se quedó atrapado en mi garganta, causando que casi me ahogue: era Parkinson. Era Pansy… no lo podía creer. Se veía hermosa… como nunca lo pude haber notado.

Ella no me mira, más bien enfoca su mirada en un grupo de chicas que están sentadas cerca a la ventana: son sus "amigas", que la saludan desde lejos, incitándola a que se siente con ellas. Ella camina agraciadamente y se dirige hacia la mesa, sin mirarme y sin buscarme.

No sé si acercarme hacia ella y hablarle. ¿Por qué siento miedo? No, los Malfoy nunca sienten miedo. Como verán nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme con Parkinson luego de nuestro día en Callejón Diagón. Ella no mencionaba nada cuando me veía, por lo tanto pensé que ya todo había quedado en el olvido. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirme culpable, tal vez por primera vez en mi vida.

Luego de una media hora después de haberla visto entrar, doy un vistazo hacia su mesa y noto que ella por fin está mirándome. Pero _mirándome_ de verdad, como si quisiera que me acerque a ella y le hable. No lo hago obviamente, es mi cumpleaños y ella debería ser la que se acerque a mí. La miro desafiante, motivándola a que ella ser acerque a mí y logra entender mi mirada. Se para disculpándose con sus compañeras y camina lentamente hacia mí y francamente me _mata_ que haga eso, porque puedo observar perfectamente cómo sus caderas se mueven de lado a lado y lo delicadas que se ven sus blancas y perfectas piernas. El vestido le sienta como a ninguna.

Por fin llega a mí, con una sonrisa en los labios y respiración pasiva. Bajo la mirada para ver su delgado y fino cuello ser adornado por un collar de plata y capto rápidamente una parte de su pecho, apretado por el vestido, dando una sensación de voluptuosidad.

-Draco- me saluda cordialmente. Desvió mi mirada hacia sus ojos.

-Parkinson-

-quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños- me anuncia, sacando un mechó de cabello de su rostro.

-bueno, gracias-

-tengo un regalo también- me dice, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿dónde está?- le preguntó curioso.

-bueno, no lo bajé porque no sabía dónde se ponían los regalos- admitió avergonzada.

-dime dónde está y lo vamos a buscar-

-en mi habitación- responde ella, recobrando su confianza.

-¿vamos?- le pregunto, ofreciéndole mi mano para guiarla. La tomó sin hesitar. Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo al momento en que su piel tocó la mía. Ya nos habíamos tomado la mano antes, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez las hormonas estaban de por medio. No que antes no hayan estado, pero ahora se sentía más su presencia.

Subimos hasta su cuarto y ella esperó a que yo la abra. Lo hice y luego de unos segundos estábamos dentro, el uno frente al otro, mirándonos las caras, esperando el movimiento del otro.

-¿es ese?- preguntó, señalando una caja que está en su cama. Ella voltea a ver y responde con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Me acerco hacia ella y paso por su costado para llegar a la cama. Al hacerlo, me aseguro de pasar muy cerca a ella y lograr que nuestros brazos rocen.

Saco el listón verde que la decora y abro la caja, sin esperar nada. Ante mis ojos estaba una escoba con el palo marrón claro y la cola mostaza, con una inscripción en la punta del palo: decía _Draco Malfoy_.

-¿es lo que creo que es?- pregunto tontamente. Siento que se dirige hacia mí y toma lugar a mi costado.

-sí. La recuerdo perfectamente-

-¿cómo? Pensé que ya no las hacían-

-es cierto. Tuve que mandarla a hacer exclusivamente- respondió ella. Saqué la pequeña escoba de la caja y la sostuve sin problema. Era igual a la que mis padres me compraron para mi cumpleaños número ocho.

-Parkinson, ¿cómo?- no tenía palabras.

-bueno, de seguro recuerdas que tus padres te la regalaron y que tú me la prestaste y yo la rompí de casualidad. Tú fuiste muy amable al perdonarme, incluso le dijiste a tus padres que fue tu culpa y nunca olvido eso. Recordaba muy bien el diseño así que no fue problema el describírselo al diseñador- me explicó calmadamente. Yo seguía anonado con el regalo. Tomé asiento en su cama y ella me imitó.

-la hicieron rápido- comenté.

-en verdad se tomaron dos meses-

-¿dos meses? Pero llevamos aquí menos de un mes… ¿cómo?-

-fue antes de que terminen las clases. Inclusive antes de que empiecen los exámenes. Ya sabía en ese tiempo qué era lo que quería regalarte. Así que una tarde de Hogsmade consulté en unas de las tiendas que venden cosas para quiditch si conocían el modelo. Me dijeron que no pero que podían mandar a hacerlo con un diseñador muy famoso. Accedí y me dijeron que luego de dos meses podía recogerlo-

-¿Cuándo fuiste?-

-el jueves-

-con razón no te vi ese día-

-sí, ¿te gusta?- preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, un gesto que me "despertó un poco". La observé con, bueno, no sé si con dulzura, pero definitivamente no la observé con frialdad y le dije:

-me encanta. Es el mejor regalo… Pansy-

Ella sonrió al escuchar su nombre salir de mis labios. Casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre, pero su regalo iba hacer que las cosas cambien de ahora en adelante. Además, me di cuenta que me sentía raro estando tan cerca de ella, me sentía con paz y hasta feliz.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunta preocupada. Debe ser porque la estoy mirando mucho y me estoy imaginando qué hay debajo de ese vestido.

-no nada, sigo sorprendido por el regalo-

-qué bueno que te guste. Lo hice con mucho…-

-¿con mucho qué?- pregunté intrigado.

-… cariño- respondió ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿te avergüenza?-

-no, solo que no sé si eso era lo que querías escuchar-

-solo quiero escuchar que me digas la verdad. Si eso es lo que sientes está bien-

-está bien- dice ella con dulzura. Se levanta de la cama dejándome solo.

-me encanta ver por la ventana- comenta. Me paro detrás de ella y mis manos viajan hacia su cintura sin que yo lo planee. La tela se siente tan suave en mis manos y quiero explorar más que su delgada y perfecta cintura. Quisiera bajar mis manos hacia sus caderas y mucho más. Me contengo pensando que no es apropiado hacerlo, sobre todo si hablamos de Pansy, que nunca ha sido tocada por un hombre. Siempre ha estado conmigo y yo nunca la he tocado de esa manera. Escucho que suelta una pequeña risa.

-¿qué ocurre?- le pregunto, mis labios cerca a su oído.

-tu respiración me da cosquillas-

-¿quieres que me aleje?- pregunto. _Por favor di que no_.

-claro que no- ella dice, mientras se voltea para verme. Hace algo inesperado. Me da un tierno beso en los labios: solo sentí la dulce presión de los suyos sobre los míos y luego todo terminó, ya se había apartado de mí. Me dejó con las ganas de probar más del néctar de Pansy.

-¿eso también era un regalo?- pregunto coquetamente, todavía sosteniéndola de la cintura. La atraigo hacia mí y nuestros cuerpos prácticamente parecen uno. Sus brazos están rodeando mi cuello y el momento es exquisito y único.

-si deseas- responde.

-¿y si quiero otro?-

-tal vez en tu próximo cumpleaños. No eres tan suertudo-

-no creas-

-creo que debemos regresar. Tu madre debe estar preocupada-

-no, nos vio salir. Lo sé. Está aliviada de que esté contigo-

-igual creo que te deben extrañar abajo-

-¿ya no quieres que estemos así?- le pregunto un poco dolido. Ella sostiene mi rostro entre sus finas manos y besa mi mentó y mis mejillas.

-quisiera que todos los días de mí vida sean así-

-¿en serio señorita Parkinson?-

-sí… pero lamentablemente no lo son-

-tal vez de ahora en adelante lo sean-

-tal vez. Todo depende de ti-

-¿de mí? ¿Por qué?-

-porque yo siempre estoy ahí Draco, y tú nunca lo notaste, hasta ahora-

Sus palabras son hirientes y verdaderas. Puedo decir oficialmente que desde hoy veo a Pansy con otra perspectiva y que empiezo a descubrir sentimientos que no sabía que existían.

Tal vez todo cambie. Pansy tiene razón, depende de mí.


End file.
